Yes Master
by seaslugofdoom
Summary: Soubi just want's to have a Master. Soubi's POV while fighting Sleepless.


Yes Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless…surprising isn't it.

A/N: This is my first Loveless fanfic! So, if you have any suggestions please tell me. I hope you like it.

It's basically set when Soubi is fighting Sleepless and his thoughts as Ritsuka is...starting to accept him.

* * *

The sun started to set. The buildings here were big and spacious nothing like my childhood home where Sensei had taken me from. It was so nice here. Standing on top of a hill I could see the whole town…it gave one a sense of freedom, but freedom was not something I wanted. I wanted a master…no needed a master. Someone who would call me their own. To belong to someone. 

"You live in a nice area."

His virgin cat ears perked up by the noise, but silence followed I waited patiently for Ritsuka's response.

He was still so small. Well, he was only in elementary school, and I was in collage. There had to be a difference in height. But he looked at me with his purple eyes. They were more mature than his body. He had seen and experienced just as much as I had.

"Go home. I don't need you."

"Why?"

Ritsuka was sure to have trouble with this. Of course he needed me, just as I needed him…he just hasn't realized it yet.

"Soubi! I don't think…that I can trust you."

"Why? You're all I've got Ritsuka."

That was all truth. I once had Beloved, he was my love, my life, my master…now he's gone. I have a new Master now.

Ritsuka lowered his gaze.

"You can't fool me with words. You know something, but you won't tell me."

He was going to ask this again. It tore me inside. I wanted to please Ritsuka by finally giving him the answer, but I knew I couldn't. Seimei…Beloved…ordered me not to tell him, but Ritsuka, was now my Master…and I loved him. Even if his real name was Loveless…I loved him.

"Do you want to know…right now?"

He looked up at me with his piercing eyes.

"I want to know right now!"

I started to reach for a strand of his hair. Ritsuka didn't seemed to mind.

He started to speak.

"Why do you always ask me questions? You never tell me anything about yourself!"

I just want to know more about you, and why would a Master be interested in his Slave's interests.

Sensei…my first Master..had never bother to get to know me. The only time he talked to me was during 'lessons', and when Seimei talked to me he had never bother to know me.

"I belong to you Ritsuka. Every part of me."

I hugged him.

Seimei had never let me do this. That was one of the things I loved about Ritsuka. He wasn't disgusted that I had germs all over my body. I was allowed to touch Ritsuka. That made me want to do anything for him.

"All right, I'll grant your wish now Ritsuka."

Suddenly I felt the enemy's presence.

"But not here. Come."

I grabbed Risuka's hand enjoying every second of his presence. I dragged him to the edge of the hill.

"The enemy is close. What do you want to do?"

Of course I could never choose. That was Rituka's duty, and I would follow his orders giving my life if I had too.

The small boy seemed confused.

"An enemy…Septical Moon?"

We had no time. Ritsuka surely would want to fight them. If not he could punish me later. I released the barrier. I told Ritsuka I had done this, but he still seemed in over his head.

"The enemy…Septical Moon? The ones who killed Semei!?"

"Yes. Do you want me to kill them Ritsuka?"

Anything Ritsuka wanted I would do.

"Found you Soubi and Ritsuka!"

Two people came from the bushes.

Two adults.

The man had a tan, and a strange hair color. The woman had beautiful creamy skin, and black hair.

At least this time we were dealing with adults, not some naïve children with little ears.

"I challenge you to a battle!"

The man with the tan yelled.

Ritsuka seemed to want to know more about Septical Moon…

"I accept."

Ritsuka seemed to be spacing out. Maybe he really didn't want to battle.

My heart sank.

Words finally came out of his mouth.

"I…"

"Here."

The tan man took a envelope out of his pocket.

"This is the information you want Ritsuka. If you win you can take it."

It was probably something to get Ritsuka on Septical Moon's side, but he seemed to want it. I would not let my personal gains disturb Ritsuka's.

"Engage. We will be on automatic." I said the words emotionless.

Now it was time to fight.

Ritsuka grabbed my shirt.

My heart pounded.

I turned around and looked at the small boy.

"Soubi…on their side the sacrifice is a girl."

It almost made me laugh. I was half afraid that he would want me to not fight, but he was just worried about fighting a girl.

With no response Ritsuka spoke up.

"The sacrifice is a girl."

The woman smiled.

"Don't worry kid, I've never had a disfiguring injury."

You shouldn't call my Master a kid. Although he still has cat ears of a virgin…he was just as mature as an adult.

"Oh really."

I replied to the woman.

"Then I'll spare only your face. But I apologize if I scar you accidentally."

The woman faltered.

Now was the time to strike.

"Lightning. Like ten millions arrows. Strike with the speed of the wind!"

The sacrifice and fighter froze.

"Kin-Chan respond."

The sacrifice commanded.

The fighter stood there in a daze.

"Respond…UWAH!"

My word spell had hit them.

The woman's arm started to bleed.

"I spared your face."

I faced woman and man.

"It's our turn full power attack."

The Fighter turned toward his Sacrifice.

"Shouldn't we defend?"

What a fool, disobeying his Sacrifice.

"He's barely started…"

The sacrifice cut in.

"I can take the pain…the brat can't!"

That was the truth. Rituska has not finished his training yet.

I held his hand.

"Rituska"

Will this be the day you will finally be my Master?

"Command me!"

He pulled his hand away from mine. Just like Seimei did. I braced myself for whatever Rituka would do.

"I…I want that envelope! I want to know why Semei was killed!"

He grabbed my hair.

Was Ritsuka going to punish me now?

Instead of the ground my face landed in his.

He was kissing me!

His small lips press softly against mine. I wanted to stay this way forever, but Ritsuka commanded me to get that letter.

He pulled away from me.

"Crush them!"

As he held my arm the other pair started to state their name.

"Our name is Sleepless…we share one name. See the darkness…of a sleepless night!"

Shadows came all around us. Then I realized what had happened, and wanted to punish myself for not being fast enough.

Restriction.

Chains attached to my hands, and Ritsuka's.

The couple in front of us laughed.

"We did it!

"We chained him."

Ritsuka tried to break through his chains. I held him in my arms.

"Ritsuka are you all right?"

He closed his eyes from pain.

Sleepless would pay.

"I'm fine."

He still stayed strong.

I patted his ears.

He held me tighter.

I had to get rid of this darkness for Ritsuka.

"It's only…a shallow darkness. Incursion. Run interference. Stars!"

Ritsuka you are my star.

"Cut open the darkness. The sky fills with stars. Even in pitch black…there are pixels of sparkling light."

Ritsuka you are the reason I breathe.

"The stars breathe."

Ritsuka take over my body and command me.

"Enter and invade. Come light."

The word spell had to work. I had used the correct words, and put my soul into it. It was faultless.

Light surrounded us. The darkness was gone.

I looked down and saw Ritsuka.

He was panting.

I held him with my hands.

The woman started to command the Fighter.

"Kin-Chan, turn off the stars. I want black clouds."

This time the fighter listened.

"Thick dark clouds…which permit no light. Erase the stars, entrap our enemy…into the darkness."

Since Ritsuka was still here then there would be no darkness.

"Gathering energy rather than darkness…transform into electricity. Become a vicious lightning storm."

The fighter started to panic again.

"My darkness. Hide everything!"

I held Ritsuka, my light, closer. I said a spell that was meant for the enemy, but had said it in Ritsuka's ear, so he would hear what I had said.

"Penetrate. O light. Penetrate everything."

"You're not defending yourself!" The fighter yelled at me.

Soon his sacrifice as hit with the pain from my attack. Restriction bound the woman's hands and neck.

Seimei's…Beloved's name on my neck started to bleed rapidly. Probably because I was fighting for Loveless…Ritsuka, but I was also fighting for his using my whole heart.

The man and woman started to come back with a spell.

"Pitch black. Curtain of darkness. Hide us from the enemy's eyes. Shield us."

Back to the darkness again. Those two had not seen the light. I should give it to them.

"Flames. Envelop them with scorching pain. Absolute brightest blaze. Slice open the dark. Illuminate everything!"

The scar started to bleed down my shirt.

I felt Ritsuka's tiny hand on it.

What was he thinking about?

He surely didn't know why it was bleeding.

The man started to talk.

"Dammit your style is pathetic! You're riding on the backs of our spells!"

What do you mean my style is pathetic…you make your spells too easy to manipulate.

"If you bring darkness, I bring stars. If you bring clouds, I bring rain. If you bring a shroud, I burn it. To defeat an opponent with his own power…is elementary."

Maybe they would get it now.

"You're arrogant. And your pissing me off."

No, they haven't learned anything yet.

"I see why the principal favored you…you play dirty."

Favored.

What did that mean anyway?

To be beaten into compliance.

To learn to submit to all pain, and after he had beaten me I would get no healing.

He would only say how good I was for being so submissive.

He was my first Master…but I had never meant anything to him.

I was a tool for his own prestige.

He took me from my family.

From my home.

"Everyone …was taught the same way. He only praised me for self satisfaction."

You're lucky you were never praised, because the only time he would praise was when you were completely under his control.

"The Principal told me your weakness."

He was definitely lying. The Sensei knew I had no weaknesses…he made sure of that.

"Constriction…you can no longer move!"

Chains went around Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka was in pain, he was more important than my own suffering.

"Your body and your soul are no longer free. Held by the black power. Constriction! Constriction!"

I held Ritsuka.

"Are you in pain? You're heart's beating so fast."

With his eyes still closed he started to speak.

"Soubi…keep it up."

He then licked my scar that was bleeding everywhere!

Semei…my true master didn't even do anything like this.

He punished me, but that was the only time he would lay a finger on me.

Ritsuka.

He was different. He had accepted my embraces and my love.

I would give him everything now.

My heart.

My soul.

My life.

He was my Master.

"Don't lose. No matter what, I want that envelope! Go get it!"

He had commanded me.

For the first time Loveless had actually given a command. He had given me commands before, but this time he wanted me to obey him.

"Yes Master."

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review, and give me suggestions. I look forward to hearing from you. 


End file.
